Easy Access
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Co-op story with Kamen Rider Omega. Direct Sequel to "How to Break the Internet" as well as "Chun-Li's Sexy Dress Day". Reading these is highly advised to fully enjoy this Chun-Li x Cammy married couple lemon, in which we truly get to see why Chun-Li's favorite garment is her sexy-elegant Chinese party dress. Read'n Enjoy'n Review, fellas.


**Easy Access**

 **By Kamen Rider Omega & Major Mike Powell III**

Soft sighs, gentle moans, the creaking of a king-size bed, the rustling of clothes and the sounds of skin touching slick and hot, sensitive skin echoed in the bedroom of Chun-Li and Cammy White-Xiang, the married couple of the Street Fighter tournament.

In the bedroom, it was just Chun-Li, fully relaxed on a bunch of soft pillows, gently and leisurely touching herself.

There were many reasons why her Chinese party dress was her favorite.

One of those reasons, another being because it was Cammy's absolute favorite clothing for her, was that this dress gave her incredibly-easy access to the womanly delights underneath the cloth, and as such, it gave her British commando wife just as much easy access.

And thus, Chun-Li was leisurely masturbating on her and Cammy's bed wearing her sexy Chinese party dress, eagerly awaiting the return of Cammy, who at the moment, was busy putting on something that she had spent quite a bit of time working on and acquiring, safely hidden away in the depths of their walk-in wardrobe.

Chun-Li giggled and sighed with gentle pleasure as she cupped one of her own large breasts, making the fleshy globe pop out of the top halves of her dress, to then suck her own nipple with slow, leisurely strokes of her tongue around the areola and then, sucking on the hot-pink tip with her mouth.

"Mou, Cammy, please come out already! I need you here with me, airen~!"

Chun-li may have been the strongest woman in the world in one respect or another, but she was as weak as a newborn puppy when it came to her wife, her love for the British blonde bombshell was without end. And the moment after she heard the door to Cammy's closet open, she laid eyes on a sight that made her jaw drop.

Cammy was wearing something that mirrored her usual street fighting outfit, but this was a very unique case of palette swapping on Cammy's part.

Where her usual leotard was bright green and had enough thickness to resist becoming transparent, this leotard was made of something much more sheer and brilliantly white, not even wet and yet Chun-li could see the tantalizing outline of her wife's nude body through the cloth. Her combat gloves had been switched for a pair of Violet ones, matching the beret that rested atop her head, her legs encased from the mid-thigh down with lilac, toeless stockings.

"A-a-airen!" she choked out, unable to form a single word in any of the languages she spoke coherently at the sight of the heavenly vision that was her wife.

"Sergeant White-Xiang, reporting for duty, my love~" And that was probably what sex sounded like, the voice of Cammy, her thick British accent coating her every word as she sauntered towards the bed, giving an extra sway to her hips and grinning with both lust and joy at the way that Chun-Li's beautiful, half-lidded eyes looked everywhere and nowhere at the same time, clearly torn between where to look at Cammy's incredible, super-sexy-clad body.

Look at those secretly-large, jiggling breasts? Look at the strong thighs, the "Absolute Zone" between the ridiculously high cut on the hips of the leoard and the edge of the lilac garters that hugged the sweet skin of Cammy's thighs? Look at the precious outline of Cammy's pussy lips down below?

In the end, Cammy's hearty chuckle brought Chun-Li out of her stupor and then, did the Chinese woman of the marriage realize that her British wife had already reached her and was now straddling her waist, idly tracing the cloth of the sexy-elegant dress that graced Chun-Li's torso.

Chun felt her body tremble from pure desire. This close she could better see how Cammy's nipples were making their positions well known through the sheer material, along with the way the leotard's crotch lovingly outlined every contour of Cammy's pussy, making a blatant camel toe that anyone could have seen. The only way Cammy's leotard could have been more revealing is if someone poured water or baby oil on the fabric and made it completely transparent.

In the end, she decided to do what she knew would get the best response out of Cammy, and grabbed the blonde's frim but jiggly behind. As she knew would happen, Cammy moaned, her voice musical in her passion.

"Going right for the prize, are we love?" Cammy said as she gently ran her fingertips on Chun's exposed thighs, those marvelous muscled limbs that had brought Chun-li both fame and victory.

The Chinese woman giggle-moaned at the warm touch of Cammy's exposed palms on her thighs, which were completely bare, sometimes touched by the sash that hung between her legs and the cloth of the posterior part of her sexy-elegant dress. Chun-Li even shuddered subtly upon feeling her beloved Cammy's nimble fingers graze the outer edge of her inner thighs.

"Hoooh, you naughty, naught officer, Chun~" Cammy cooed, giving Chun-Li a sweet, gentle, unhurried kiss. "No bra and no panties down below? Tch tch, that's not very lawful of you, Chunners~"

And she was right: Chun-Li's magnificent body was derelict of any clothing that wasn't her sexy-elegant party dress and her iconic hair ribbons and bun covers. She wore no panties down below, and as such, she could feel every touch of Cammy's hand down there, even the cloth of her dress sash bothered her, tickling her crotch.

"Airen, I want you so bad, I don't want to be too rough though" the renowed athelete whispered as she gripped her wife's behind as though Cammy would shatter if she moved her hands.

"Love, You and I both know I am far tougher than I look, and as for the outfit, I can always fix it or get another. So, if you want to rip this little teasing bit of cloth off, please darling, feel free to do so~"

And thus, Chun-Li's response was to kiss Cammy deep and hard while moving one hand to grab Cammy's wrist and guide her bridal gauntlet-clad hand further into her crotch.

And while she cried out and then, moaned and sighed with sweet bliss as Cammy's nimble fingers entered her already moist, nay, drenched Chinese pussy, Chun-Li did indeed rip apart the cloth that had been wedged between the sweet cheeks of the ass she was groping, making Cammy yelp in surprise and pain-pleasure upon feeling her wife's index and middle finger effortlessly and with no trouble slide into her puckered hole and thus, Chun-Li ended up fingering her wife's arse while Cammy did the same to her sweet, hot, moist pussy.

The two women moaned and groaned, whimpered and sighed into their kiss, their tongues clashing in a heated battle in each other's mouths as they pleasured one another like this, with steady, deep thrusts of their fingers and rocking motions of their hips.

Chun-Li was so riled up by that point that she was mere moments from exploding in orgasm around her wife's fingers, making Cammy's hand hammer home.

Chun's own fingers were firmly inside Cammy's tight tush, so while Chun rode out her blissful explosion, Cammy slowly bucked her wife's hand, using her free hand to smack her own ass as Chun-Li spasmed as only Cammy could make her.

After riding it out, Chun-Li used those superhuman legs of hers to wrap them around her wife's body, flipping them both over in one move, untangling herself from her wife as she lifted Cammy's legs so that her feet were by her head, legs parallel with her torso.

Cammy's flexibility made this little trick all the easier, so that Chun-Li could lap her tongue at both her wife's previously untouched pussy and still finger-filled ass.

The blonde of the marriage let out the most adorable little yelp of surprise that Chun-Li had ever heard, but then, that yelp was quickly replaced by an entire cacophony of pleasure as the Chinese wife's mouth on Cammy's throbbing pussy, spearing the hot, wet flesh with her tongue, and her index and middle fingers joined by the ring finger inside her gripping, twitching asshole made Cammy almost lose her mind with utter bliss at this "assault on two fronts."

In fact, so hot and so crazy Cammy was getting that she looked down from Chun-Li's loving, heated gaze between her legs, and unto her own big and beautiful breasts, bouncing and jiggling and even slapping Cammy on her own chin.

Thus, the blonde took one hand to grope and pull one tit up to suck and nibble and suckle on her own, still clothed nipple, while her free hand held Chun-Li's head, gently and loving threading her fingers through those silky brown tresses, which were set free by Cammy carefully yet quickly undoing the white ribbons that held Chun's hair in her signature, cute ox horns hair style.

Thus, Chun-Li's hair tickled her up-turned crotch and Chun-Li moaned into Cammy's twat for, while she had one hand busy fingering her arse, she had her free hand buried under the cloth of her dress over her crotch, masturbating furiously with four fingers inside her pussy as she pleasured Cammy.

Chun-Li suddenly got an impulse, pulling her free hand up, she grabbed at the chest of her wife's leotard and yanked, ripping the fabric entirely off of her body, leaving the British officer bare save for the beret that somehow stayed on in all of this, her matching gloves and the stockings she still wore.

Cammy enjoyed the roughness Chun was showing, it let her know that she was indeed giving it her all.

A second later, Chun had Cammy writhing under both a finger assault on her ass, and now an oral assault on her pretty pink pussy. Cammy grabbed her ankles and held them tight as she suddenly seized up in the first of a sudden wracking spasms. That, along with a ragged moan, let Chun-Li know she had indeed hit her own peak.

The two stunningly beautiful ladies let their bodies soak in the warm afterglow of their toe-curling and throat-abusing orgasms they just had.

Cammy let out an adorable little whine upon feeling Chun-Li's lips leave her super-hot, hyper-sensitive pussy as well as her fingers leaving their former home in her twitching butthole.

Chun-Li let out a breathy moan and sigh of bliss, resting her cheek on Cammy's warm thigh, nuzzling the exposed skin above the stocking's garters, gently kissing here and there, looking down with a gaze of adoration for her British blonde bombshell of a lawfully-wedded wife.

Cammy's baby-blue eyes, half-lidded and hazy as they were, returned the Chinese woman's loving gaze and with a cute little puckering of her lips, Cammy beckoned Chun-Li to please come closer and give her a kiss.

Chun-Li eagerly complied and moved off to the side to let Cammy's lower body rest for the moment and then, Chun-Li rested her torso up against Cammy's while they kissed, a deep, passionate lip lock that was given additional pleasure by Cammy tasting her own pussy juices that coated Chun-Li's mouth and the most pleasurable rubbing of their huge breasts. That last bit was made particularly easy thanks to Chun-Li urgently shedding her sexy-elegant party dress entirely, for the cloth felt constraining, it felt awkward. Her body was too hot and she needed to cool off and properly feel Cammy's body on hers.

"Chun..."

"Cammy, baby...airen, let's finish it...c'mere, my love~"

Chun-Li breathed against Cammy's lips and the blonde let her wife do whatever she wanted. They both knew neither woman needed to ask for permission, but they did anyway because they respected and valued each other's opinion of what to do and not do in the bedroom.

In any case, Cammy gave Chun-Li much eager permission to lift her lower body up in the air again, ending up with only her shoulders, neck and head resting the warm, satin pillows below her. Her arse up in the air, her legs spread as far as they would go, not unlike earlier, but this time, Chun-Li squatted above her, her legs touching down on the bed on either side of Cammy's body.

Last but not least, Chun-Li held Cammy's ankles while she lowered herself down to properly touch her soaked pussy against Cammy's.

Chun-Li made sure her wife was comfortable before she started grinding in earnest, taking every precaution as she repeatedly kissed her wife's lower lips with her own sweet petals

Once again, were it not for Cammy's flexibility, things would have been a bit tricky, but these two knew each other inside and out in the most intimate of ways. And they lovingly displayed that intimacy to each other without reservations.

It was a steady rhythm at first. A steady grinding and brushing of their womanhoods, leaving their united crotches a slick and hot mess of womanly essence.

However, this steady pace eventually didn't work and the two gorgeous wives picked up the pace into faster, harder thrusts and grinding, a lot of it made incredibly easy and double so in pleasure, thanks to the great, hot, sweet lubrication that helped their pussies move and brush and rub deeper, harder, hotter.

The first hint of their impending orgasms were the strings of thickly-accented British-only English gibberish that came out of Cammy's panting, moaning and gasping mouth, while Chun-Li wasn't faring any better, sputtering both loving and sweet nothings and colorful Mandarin expletives as she too began to lose herself to this breath-taking and heart-racing bliss.

The two collapsed into a quivering tangle of limbs and spasms as they both orgasmed with the force of an avalanche, and much like an avalanche, this sensations swept through the two with a potent ferocity.

The two women, despite having just fallen to the bed like puppets with their strings cut off, still had enough presence of mind and strength to seek each other out, to grope around hot and sweaty flesh to grasp each other's hands and pull one another close.

Cammy was the first pass out from sheer exhaustion and satisfaction after giving Chun-Li's head a kiss as the Chinese wife rested on her blonde wife's abundant, heavying bosom, playfully kissing one hot-pink, hard nipple.

"That was...absolutely...incredible, luv..."

Chun-Li giggled and then, kissed Cammy's chin after the blonde bid her good day for the evening.

"I guess...hoohh...the plane tickets for our vacation in the Phillipines will have to wait...haah...I love you, baby~" Chun-Li purred and Cammy's response was to hug her closer and turn her around in her arms, the Chinese woman giggling to encourage her wife to spoon her.

And lastly, before joining Cammy Xiang-White in blissful, post-coital sleep, Chun-Li muttered to herself...

"I should wear my dress at home more often...~"

-o-

And as to Yuki-chan the Snow-White kitten? The little feline was simply purring away as she slept on the couch of the Xiang-White marriage's apartment, taking this chance to make herself comfortable on their couch while her mamas were busy making love in the privacy of their bedroom.

Yuki-chan the Snow-White kitten let out a big yawn, licked her chops, and then stretched out on the couch and kept snoozing.

 **The End**

 **Wow...**

 **XD**

 **Shiiiiite! Did..did we just write this? "O"**

 **So, fellas, boys and girls, perverts of all ages!**

 **This is a little piece that I promised to write together with Omega-kun here...And I was tempted to write it solo. I seriously was, many, many times.**

 **But at long last, I have wiped away the debt, amirite, Omega-kun~?**

 **Omega-kun: I was just along for the ride on this one, mi hermano. I contributed but it was your idea. And what a lovely little idea. This now makes the third little story in this series, happy to have been a part of it.**

 **And I can't thank you enough, Omega-kun. Writing this with you was just amazing, and we hope that you good guys, girls and pervs will let us know if you felt the love we poured into this story, 'k~?**

 **Omega-kun: And what a little treat to see Yuki-chan in here again. Kawaii neko =^.^=**

 **Well, oi, Yuki-chan is an important element of this household-nya~! How could she be left out of this installment, eh?**

 **In any case, fellas, thanks for reading, both the story and thesehere ramblings of ours. LOL So, till next time, friends and perverts!**

 **Semper-Fi! Carry on!**

 **(Message from Yuki-chan) "Review pls-nya~?" (adorable big eyes)**


End file.
